Kairos the Child of Time
by DoctorWho1230
Summary: My name is Kairos. I'm a Time Lord. Someone told me one that I will one day see my Dad again but that day was uncertain until now...
1. Jack

**AN: Hello! *New fanfiction appears* I hope you like this chapter! **

My name is Kairos. I'm a Time Lord. Someone told me one that I will one day see my Dad again but that day was uncertain until now.

I warped to Cardiff because I needed to recharge my time crystal. I mentally cursed to myself. I really shouldn't have gone this long with out charging my time crystal. Now I'm stuck in Cardiff for about one earth week. I really hope I won't attract too much attention. I put on my sunglasses. This is going to sound really weird by I have golden colored eyes. I've had problems before on earth because of my eyes. I prefer to not talk about that though. I ruffled my blond hair. I was kind of sad because it was raining. I need to find somewhere to stay for a week. That might turn out to be a problem though. I don't carry around much earth money at least not for this time period of earth. I looked around. I was in a back ally. It must be around 2013 and wait a second yeah its spring. As I walked out of the ally I tried to think of anywhere I could stay.

A man ran into me and interrupted my train of thought. "Oi, watch where you're going!" I yelled at the man who didn't stop. "Humans…" I sighed.

A woman was following the man. "Jack! It's somewhere over here." The woman yelled at the man who ran into me. I watched the man who must be named Jack come back. I looked in the woman's hands. Crap! She's holding on of those rift detector thingies. I bolted. The man noticed this and ran after me. I really don't need this right now.

After trying to ditch this guy for about ten minutes I looked behind me and saw he was still there. "Great just what I need." I mumbled to myself. I wasn't looking and I tripped. Jack grabbed on to my wrist. I could tell he was worn out. I kicked him right in the crouch. He doubled over. I smirked. I was about to run off but I was surrounded. "I would recommend you all run off now unless you want to end up like you're friend over here." I told the group of people who where surrounding me. They didn't budge. I was about to attack one of them when Jack grabbed onto me. "Let go!" I yelled and tried to get free of his grip on me but it was no use.

"Well you put up a good fight." Jack said to me.

"I'm warning you…" I grumbled.

Jack laughed. "Oh I'm so scared." He said with sarcasm. Jack led me into a building. Once we were inside he brought me to a prison cell. Jack put me inside. He locked the cell. "I'll be right back." Jack said a walked away. I looked around the cell. It was completely empty. I looked in my suit jacket pocket, which is bigger on the inside. I eventually found it, my sonic screwdriver. My Dad gave it to me a while back. I managed to unlock the door. I heard footsteps. Only if I had a little bit more time. Jack walked in. I tried to hide my sonic screwdriver in time but I couldn't. "Oh where did you get that?" Jack asked.

"What?" I said and slipped it back in my jacket pocket. I was trying to play dumb.

"The sonic screwdriver where did you get it?" he asked again.

I cursed in Galliferyan. There's no way I could lie any more. "I got it a long time ago from some one." I said.

"Who?" Jack asked.

"My Father." I whispered.

"Who's your Father?" Jack asked.

I took off my sunglasses to reveal my golden colored eyes. "He call's himself the Doctor." I answered.

**AN: *The Doctor Who theme song plays* I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Doctor

Jack looked shocked. "You know him then." I said.

"Uh yeah. I haven't seen him in a while though." He said and opened the cell. "But how are you here? The Doctor said all the other Time Lords are dead." He asked.

"Oh he doesn't know I'm still alive. Now I need to find somewhere to stay so I've got to go now." I said to Jack.

"You can stay here if you want." Jack said.

I was about to decline his offer but I realized I probably wouldn't find anywhere else to stay. "If that's fine with you." I said.

Jack smiled. "Yeah it's fine. Let me introduce you to the team." He said.

I followed Jack upstairs. He called everyone together. Jack introduced me to Ianto, Gwen, Tosh, and Owen. I looked at all of them. "I'm Kairos." I said. Jack told them to get back to work. We went up to his office. "So this is Torchwood three then?" I asked.

"Yup, how do you know about Torchwood?" he asked.

"Well when you travel around space a lot you're bond to find out about Torchwood." I said.

"So how'd you end up in Cardiff?" he asked.

I pulled out my Time Crystal. "I need to recharge this." I handed it to Jack.

"What is it?" he asked and handed it back.

"Time Crystal. It's like a Vortex Manipulator." I said. Jack nodded. I put the Time Crystal back in my pocket. My stomach growled. I haven't eaten in a long time. Jack handed me some money for this time period to go buy lunch.

I was walking down the street with my sunglasses back on when a man ran into me. My sunglasses fell off and shattered on the ground. I cursed in Galliferyan. The man stopped in his tracks. "What did you say?" He asked.

I looked at the man. "Nothing." I said. The man was wearing a brown trench coat with a blue pinstripe suit and red converse. He had spikey brown hair and brown eyes.

"No, you just cursed in Galliferyan." He said.

It couldn't possibly be him right? "Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm the Doctor." He said.

My eyes widened. "It can't be you…" I mumbled.

"What do you mean it can't be me, who are you?" the Doctor said.

"I'm Kairos Sigma." I said.

"What?!" said the Doctor.


End file.
